


kit and caboodle

by havisham



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Pets, Spoilers for Captain Marvel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Nick Fury is the best spy in the world -- and the best cat dad.





	kit and caboodle

Nick doesn't go for any glass eye.

He opts for an eyepatch instead -- black, classic, and it doesn't hurt his mystique and growing reputation as a force to be reckoned with. Working with legend -- it’s something Nick knows how to do. When he meets Peggy Carter (she’s retired, but still very much in the mix when it comes to SHIELD) for lunch a few months after the whole Danvers debacle, she asks him about it. 

Out of respect, he gives her the straightest answer he’s given to anyone. 

Carter’s a sharp old lady. She listens to his bullshit and says, “You’ve delighted to have it, aren’t you? Makes you look fearsome.” 

Nick spears an avocado chuck with his fork. “I wasn’t that before?”

“Of course.” She looks at him, considering. “Whatever did it must’ve been quite a killer.” 

Nick laughs. “You have no idea.” 

*

Nick comes back to the office to the sight of Coulson looking mildly perturbed, which could either mean the men’s bathroom’s backed up again, or the sky’s opened up and it’s raining aliens. Again. 

Turns out, it’s actually both of those things. 

“Sir,” Coulson began and Nick sighed, already feeling tired. He’d love just one day without an emergency. “It’s Goose’s litter box.”

“What?” 

“One of the custodians was cleaning it and --” 

Coulson holds up an evidence bag. Inside was a partially digested foot, belonging to a Kree warrior. Nick raised his eyebrows. He was the first to admit that flerken biology was a mystery to him, but really. That foot should’ve been shit months ago. 

“The contents of Goose’s litter box is strictly classified, Coulson. Take care of this.” 

“Yes, of course sir. I’m -- sorry to bring it up.” 

*

Of course, Goose isn’t exactly a normal cat. For example, he loves to ride in the car and demands that Nick take him home every night, either by perching on -- but not in -- the cat carrier or just hoping on Nick’s shoulder as he’s about to leave the office. 

Honestly, it’s nice to have the companionship. The evening goes along smoothly and soon Nick is frying up a burger for dinner, with Goose curled up on the counter (it’d be pointless to get off it.) A few minutes pass and then Goose starts meowing plaintively for food. 

“One minute, one minute,” Nick mutters as Goose’s meows grow louder and more insistent. He’s out the door and down the basement stairs before the tentacles come out. It’s a good thing that his SHIELD salary is so good -- buying legs of lamb and cut up sides of beef isn’t cheap. 

But still -- Goose is so cute and appreciative after he eats. Nick really doesn’t have the heart to say no to him. 

*

Nick’s mom would have been so disappointed to see her son cuddling up with his cat in bed -- all the previous Fury felines were strictly outdoor cats -- but Goose is, essentially, a very dangerous alien entity. It wouldn’t be the responsible thing to do, letting him out there to terrorize the neighborhood, even a neighborhood of retired bureaucrats who like to leave passive aggressive notes on Nick’s windshield, sometimes. 

(They always get what’s coming to them, anyway.) 

Anyway, as a matter of public safety, Goose stays put, which is exactly how Nick wants it. Goose is always happy to snuggle and fills the air with purrs -- licking the site of Nick’s injury in way that Nick wants to believe is apologetic but could easily be more investigative -- and there’s nothing like falling asleep with a soft, furry and highly dangerous alien -- that is also the most adorable little kitty in the world.


End file.
